The Truth Can Lie
by Kaia Lawson
Summary: Amane and Ryou are reunited for the first time in six years. Both hold dangerous secrets and both have mysterious pasts that date back further than they know. Will history repeat itself when Amane's trust is betrayed and her heart broken?
1. Memories

**

THE TRUTH CAN LIE

**

****

****

**  
  
Authors Note:** Yes I know, Amane's meant to be dead but I've heard it's just a lie and she's really alive, don't take my word though, there is heaps of Yu-Gi-Oh rumours floating around.

If you're wondering what koe and yadonushi mean it's what Bakura and Ryou call each other.__

_Koe_ means 'voice' (Ryou doesn't really refer to his yami much but I've done it here.)__

_Yadonushi_ means 'host' or 'landlord'

I know there are some people out there who hate using the terms yami or hikari, nor do people like using Ryou or Bakura for Ryou Bakura's split personalities (It's obvious who's called who). I've decided to use these names so please bear with me! I'm going to try to keep the characters as true to their personalities as possible so tell me if they're getting to OOC. Also, if you're wondering Ai is the Japanese word for love, and Amunet (an Egyptian name) means mystery****

**Disclaimer:** Like every other fanfic writer on this planet, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I do own 1 Yu-Gi-Oh card, and 3 Yu-Gi-Oh posters, so beat that!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

'**CHAPTER ONE - MEETINGS.**

****

_"Love without madness, is not love at all.''_

Amane's stomach lurched forward as the plane descended into Domino City. Twisting uncomfortably in her seat, she bit her lip and braced herself for her arrival into Japan. She had never liked planes, and the fact that she was going to see her brother for the first time in six years didn't help her nerves at all. Sighing softly, her eyes filled with anticipation at the thought of seeing Ryou again. She could picture him clearly in her mind, the same gentle brown eyes, and all that hair!

A small smile played across Amane's lips, in looks she was the exact opposite to her twin, her hair was black, long and really, really straight, while his hair was white and all over the place, Amane swore it had a mind of its own. Personality-wise, they were almost identical, both enjoyed their own company and they were generally sweet natured but Amane seemed to have a way with words, and found it easy to make people agree with her, not that she talked much. Actually, the only person she talked to most was Ryou over the phone and through letters. She didn't really have friends, but she didn't really need them anyway, she was content being by herself, and besides, after what happened with her mother, she had made a promise never trust anyone ever again. She couldn't bear the thought of having to go through the hurt and pain that happened all those long years ago.

**MEANWHILE AT THE DOMINO CITY AIRPORT…**

A certain CEO of Kaiba Corp was very pissed off. Tapping his foot impatiently, he made an effort to glare at anyone who dared look his way, in fact, he was so pissed off, he even glared at the planes, and the luggage, and the stupid air hostess that just walked passed, and Bakura, who, he had already glared before but decided to do it again because he felt like it, after all, he was Seto Kaiba, so he could do anything he liked. Bakura was a weirdo, and with all that crap about him turning into a maniac killer at Duellist Kingdom, Kaiba was determined to ignore him and concentrate on more important things, such as his meeting with Toshio Hanzu, the owner of Hanzu Enterprises. He hated Hanzu and his stupid little morals on work ethnics and providing for your employees blah, blah, blah, but he needed to secure this deal with him to ensure Kaiba Corp's future success. Glancing at his watch he realised that Toshio was already 20 minutes late. Taking his cell phone out of his pocket, Kaiba dialled Toshio's number to see what was taking him so long.

'Mr. Kaiba.'

'I'm waiting Hanzu.'

'My apologies Kaiba, our plane has been slightly delayed.'

'By how long?'

'I'm afraid we won't be getting there until tomorrow.'

'Don't even think about messing with me Hanzu, I want you here in an hour, or the deals off.' Kaiba said coolly, trying to keep his temper under control.

_What a waste of god damn time! Hanzu is going to regret this...'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou sighed softly and gently traced his finger along the windowpane, watching the planes coming in and taking off. He was overcome with excitement and yet mortified at the same time. '_What if she doesn't like me?'_ Ryou gulped nervously and fidgeted a little with his millennium ring trying to calm his nerves. Looking over, he saw Seto Kaiba sitting arrogantly not far from where he was. He could tell that Kaiba didn't like him, not that he cared, no one liked him, but having to put up with him being around when his sister came wasn't exactly what he wanted.__

_'Yadonushi, when's she coming?'_ Barked his Yami from the mind link.

'_Soon.'_ Ryou replied mentally._ 'And don't think you're coming out either, she has no idea about you, and I would prefer to keep it that way.'_

_'Well you can't stop me, I can do anything I want.'_

_'Koe, please don't. It's been 6 years since she left, and our last meeting wasn't exactly a happy one. This time, it's going to be perfect. You've got to promise me you won't come out.'_

Bakura pouted, but gave up and nodded in agreement. This was the first time he had actually seen his Yadonushi truly happy, the kid needed some light in his life. Bakura shrugged and decided to turn his attention to whoever his hikari was looking at.__

_'Hey Ryou?'_ He asked.__

_'What?'_

_'Isn't that one of little Yugi's friends?'_

_'Kaiba-kun? Well, they're not exactly friends.'_

_'You know what? After all this time I finally remember who he reminds me of.'_

_'Who?'_

_'One of the Pharaoh's wretched priests, back in Ancient Egypt.'_

_'I thought priests were meant to be nice?'_

_'Not this one, I wouldn't of minded slitting the throats of all of Atem's annoying, interfering little sidekicks, but Seth, I would of made him beg for hell before I got rid of him, he used Amunet and killed her like some animal.'_

_'Your sister?'_

_'That's right, Priest Seth was nothing but a pathetic dog who slept with just about every girl he met, including Amunet. My poor sister, she was really in love with him. He used her for his own selfish needs, and I never got to take revenge on her death.'_

Ryou's Yami never talked about his sister. It was a delicate subject. Ryou didn't know much about her, but he did know that the millennium items were involved. He felt sorry for his other half; Koe must of loved Amunet dearly.

'_Well luckily the priest is gone now, and you're still here so you've gotten you're revenge.'_ Said Ryou sympathetically.

Bakura didn't answer. Ryou started to panic slightly, he could feel Bakura getting worked up, and if his Yami decided to come out, there would be nothing Ryou could do to stop him. __

_'Koe?'_

Still no answer. __

_'Well,'_ Ryou continued, hastily trying to change the subject,_ 'have you heard the rumour there's a big Duel Monsters tournament supposed…'_

_'Stupid Priest! I swore on Ra that I would avenge my sister, why not do it now?'_ Bakura spat.

'_That's not the same person Koe, his name is Kaiba, not Seth.'_ Ryou said warily. He made the wise decision not to tell his other half that Kaiba's first name was Seto, it was quite a similarity. __

_'I'm coming out Ryou, I going to kill that bastard who murdered Amunet, today is the day that I finally get my revenge...._

_'Koe, no! My sister's going to be here any minute! You can kill Kaiba-kun later, at school, you can't just...'_ Ryou was abruptly cut off and Bakura replaced his hikari's body. Smirking, he glanced over at Kaiba who was busy yelling in that weird thing Ryou would call a cell phone. Strutting over, he yanked the phone right out of Kaiba's hands, and smashed it to bits in his fist.

'So Priest Set, we meet again.'

**LATER THAT DAY… **  
  
'Whoa, what happened to you?'

Kaiba grunted in reply to his little brother and stalked into Kaiba Mansion. A massive cut ran up the side of his left arm and there would definitely be bruising around his stomach. Scowling, he went into the main bathroom and pulled open the cupboards, fumbling around trying to find some bandages. Mokuba slid into the bathroom and peeked over his brother's shoulder.

'For god's sake! Do we even have a first aid kit in this house?' Yelled Kaiba, as he chucked bottles and pills on the floor. His younger brother sighed and picked up a roll of bandages from the ground.

'Seto, sit down.' Mokuba pushed Kaiba onto a chair and rolled back his sleeve to reveal the large cut, gushing with blood.

'Hmm, we'll have to clean the wound first.' Said Mokuba sternly, 'doesn't this bring back the memories?'

Kaiba nodded. It certainly did. When Kaiba was younger, he was beaten quite badly by his stepfather. Mokuba was always there to help Kaiba up afterwards. Kaiba looked softly at his bother. This is what he lived for. Mokuba was the only thing in this world keeping him going. His little brother had been there for him through the good times, and the bad. He was the only person in the world he could ever trust and the only friend he had ever had.

'So…what happened?' Asked Mokuba as he busied himself with Kaiba's arm

'Nothing.'

'Yeah right.'

'I'm being serious.'

'Well that's a surprise.' Mocked his brother, rolling his eyes.

Kaiba replayed the scenes from the airport in his head. Bakura, being the lunatic he was, had provoked him, and naturally Kaiba used his fist to solve the problem.

_'Why had he called me Priest Set?'_ Kaiba wondered. There had been a lot of questions left unanswered. Although one thing was for certain, Bakura was a good fighter. Kaiba hadn't exactly come off without a scratch, if it hadn't of been for that girl who had come he might not been able to hold up for much longer. And who was that girl anyway? Bakura didn't have any friends, well there was Yugi and his little bunch of cheerleaders, but Bakura wasn't really in that group. Girlfriend? Possibly, Bakura always seemed to have a fan club of girls following him around at school. Family? Another option. Kaiba tried to make her out in his mind; Black hair, brown eyes, he was positive he had seen her somewhere before, he just couldn't think when.

'Did I get any messages?' Asked Kaiba, changing the subject.

'Uh…one from some guy…I think his name's like Hanzu or something?'

'Toshio Hanzu?'

'That's the one. Anyway, he said to call you back because you're cell phone was like, not responding or something.'

'Get my secretary to call him back and tell him the whole things off.' Said Kaiba coldly, remembering the deal.

'What thing?'

'The negotiations for my new duelling system.'

Hanzu had mucked around, and Seto Kaiba did not put up with stupid idiots who had no idea how to run a company. Sure, he would have to come with his own design, but now that he thought about it, Hanzu's prototype probably would have been too out-dated to incorporate into Kaiba's new duel disc system.

'Are you sure bro? He sounded real nice.'

'He's nothing but a moron Mokuba. You're far too trusting of people.'

'Well you're far too un-trusting.'

'That's not a word.'

Mokuba shrugged. He wished his brother would get out more often. Kaiba spent all his time working; in fact, Mokuba couldn't even remember when Kaiba had had any fun at all. He didn't have any friends, anyone to talk to; well apart from himself, but that didn't count. _'He can't stay alone forever.' _Mokuba thought, _'One day, I'll move out and he'll have to find someone.'_

'There you go. All better!' Smiled Mokuba, as he finished wrapping up Kaiba's arm.

Kaiba cuffed his little brother on the neck and stood up. 'I better get back to work.'

'Aw, already?'

Kaiba nodded. He had things to do; the duel disc designs would be due in at the start of next week. And he would have to deal to Ryou Bakura. Kaiba sneered, _'That snivelling little brat has bitten off more than he can chew, I'm going to make sure he pays for all the trouble he's caused.'_ Tomorrow, he would pay a little visit to Bakura and get his revenge.

**AT THE HOSPITAL…**

Ryou groaned and lazily opened his eyes, realising he had no idea where he was, he sat bolt upright and tried to get out of the bed he was in. Wincing, he cried out as he felt extreme pain in his chest.

'Brother, lie back down, you've got to rest.' Ryou smiled softly as he Looked up to see a pair of bright brown eyes staring down at him.

'Ai.' He mumbled happily, trying to reach out to the girl that was sitting on the end of his bed.

'Ryou, go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up.'

To tired to worry, Ryou admitted defeat and lay back down exhausted onto his pillow

Amane looked at her poor brother in concern.

'God I've missed you.' She whispered softly.


	2. Troubled Waters

**THE TRUTH CAN LIE**

****

****

****

**Authors note: **Thankyou so much to you guys who kindly reviewed! I must add that I've added a bit more in the middle of chapter one so you might want to go back and read it if you're confused.

**Elusia: **Aww you're so lovely! I saw that you're from Aussie and as I'm from New Zealand, I understand what you mean about our Yu-Gi-Oh eps being way behind the rest of the worlds 'sigh'. Oh and I love your fic, please keep updating. Thankyou for the whole name thing. I'm going to call him Atemu, it sounds better!

**Sophie: **You only read one paragraph? At least you said it sounds real I know how much you love Yu-Gi-Oh, so one day you can come to my house and we'll watch EVERY SINGLE Yu-Gi-Oh episode EVER. Oh yeah I've got to send you those pics again so you can print them out and bring them to school and I' can show you who Marik is.

**Sarah: **Thanks Sarah! I can count on a friend like you to give me such nice comments. But you have to tell me any flaws I have in my fic at school.

**Sakura: **Thankyou for your review! I kind of have some idea of what's going to happen but I seem to be changing my mind all the time. It will go back to Ancient Egypt though.

**Ai Baka-san Austra: ** Thankyou! I'll have to check out your fics, they look very promising!

**Millennium:** Your email was so nice! Is the story still underlined? (Please say no!) Because this is my first fic, I had no idea about the whole html thingy and so I ended up doing the first chapter in html all by hand with the codes and stuff (blonde alert). I have since learnt that you can just translate it to a htm file on word. Anyway thankyou so much for you comments****

**Roanna Luna:** I know what you mean about Bakura, if I was Ryou I would of gone crazy by now. As for Yadonushi and Koe? Yadonushi means host of landlord I think and it's what Bakura calls Ryou in the Japanese episodes (or so I've heard) and Koe means voice, which is what Ryou calls Bakura. And you were right Ai does mean love. Cookies for you! Thanks for you for reviewing!

Anyway, just to clear anything up if you don't understand it. What I'm trying to get at, is that Amane is a reincarnation or something of Amunet. Well done to those who guessed that this was going to be an Amane/Seto fic. Also, Amane's nickname is Ai, it will be mentioned in this chapter, don't forget it! Oh and Bakura and Amane's dads name will be Kito Bakura (I just made it up). Please review and tell me if anything sucks or is confusing you, I can accept constructive criticism ****

**Disclaimer: **No I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Haven't got any more cards or posters either. 'Sigh.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------****

**CHAPTER TWO - TROUBLED WATERS**

Amane sat patiently beside Ryou's side, listening intently to what the doctor had to say.

'Unfortunately, your brother has broken three of his bottom ribs, located on the left side of his stomach. Normally he could be discharged straight away, but there is a possible risk that his liver or spleen could be damaged. I need to run some more tests just to check if everything is okay, but I doubt there will be any problem.'

'When will he be able to come home?'

'If there are no further injuries, I'd say in a day in two, but he will need a lot of rest. While broken ribs aren't life threatening, they can be a pain, he will need to ice them regularly. It will take about four to six weeks at the least for him to fully recover, but don't worry Miss.' Assured the Doctor on seeing the concern look on Amane's face. 'It could be worse; I'm surprised he actually came through with such minor injuries. He will be fine, what he needs most is rest and recovery.'

The doctor smiled at Amane. 'You've only just arrived here from America, haven't you?

'Yeah, this wasn't exactly what I was expecting from my brother when I got to the terminal.'

The doctor nodded sympathetically. 'And you say your father is overseas? Will you be able to contact him?'

Amane nodded, 'I will get hold of him tonight.'

'Good, well now that that's settled, I suggest you should really be heading home, you look exhausted.'

Amane had to admit she was dead on her feet; she hadn't slept since she had been on the plane and the jet lag was already getting to her. But she was reluctant to leave Ryou's side. She studied her bother carefully; he looked exactly how she expected him to look. Just like Ryou. But Ryou did not get into fights…****

**FLASHBACK**

Amane stared at the scene before her in confusion. A swarm of people stood yelling and cheering, surrounding what looked like two people in a brawl. Security guards were trying aimlessly to calm the crowds. Amane strained her eyes to see, and moved closer to the action.

'Ryou!' Amane's eyes widened as she made out her brother lying in a pool of blood. Running over she pushed through the horde of onlookers and collapsed next to her brother.

'What are you doing?' In exasperation, Amane pulled her brother into her arms tried to get him up.

'I think you better stay out of this.' A harsh voice pierced the air from behind her. Amane turned around and found herself staring into the coldest eyes she had ever seen. A boy, about the same age as Amane, stood menacingly before her. Strands of brunette hair fell into his eyes and his azure gaze stared threateningly down upon her. Amane gasped. _'I've seen him somewhere before! Those eyes look so familiar!'_ Shaking herself out of her thoughts she turned around and decided to ignore him, instead focusing on helping her brother up.

Bakura coughed and choked up blood. Not noticing that he was in the arms of his hikari's sister, he sneered and lurched himself at Kaiba, who easily moved to the side.

'Ryou!' Amane exclaimed. 'Stop it!'

Bakura stopped dead, stood up and turned around._'That's you're sister?' _

_'Yes.' _Muttered Ryou with clenched teeth. He had been forced to watch his Yami make a complete fool of himself and now that his sister had seen him act this way, she was going to be very suspicious.

Bakura didn't say anything, and instead watched Amane very carefully.

She looked _exactly_ like Amunet.

The resemblance between Ryou's sister and his own was uncanny.

_'Yami let me come out.'_ Said Ryou quietly. _'Stop fighting._'

Bakura massaged his temples. He needed to think. Amunet was dead, and long gone. He knew that, but why did this girl look so much like her? The only way his sister could come back was by the Millennium Scales. But Shadi still had the scales, didn't he? Bakura shook his head. Amunet remained now, only his memories. He had best let Ryou take his body back.

Ryou didn't realise how much Kaiba had battered his body until his Yami let him back in. The sensation hit him from out of the blue and he gasped when he felt the surge of pain from his stomach.

_'Now look what you've gotten us into.' _Ryou moaned, as he dropped to his knees, not being able to stand up any longer. The last thing Ryou saw was his sister gently brushing the hair from his face, before he rolled over, and fainted.****

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Amane jumped out of her skin as she heard a knock on the door. Shaking herself out of her thoughts she stood up to let whoever was knocking, in.

'Miss.' Smiled a nurse as Amane opened the door, 'the doctor has called you a taxi. He will be here to take you home in five minutes. We will contact you in the morning so you can come and get your brother.'

Amane thanked the nurse and watched her disappeared down the corridor. Closing the door behind her, she went over to Ryou's side and pulled up his bedcovers. Her brother would be sleeping soundly tonight, but he would have some explaining to do tomorrow. Amane sighed softly to herself. She would have to ring her father when she got home, but she had decided not to tell him about what happened with his son. Ryou was okay now, and she didn't want her father to worry about him any more than he already was. Although, it wasn't like she wasn't happy to see Ryou again. Just to look upon her brother's face made Amane's heart burst. The last time she had seen Ryou he was 10 years old, and now, at the age of 16, he still looked as adorable, and as innocent as ever. She often wondered how different it would have been if she hadn't of left Ryou and gone to Hawaii. After her mother's death, her aunty had insisted that she take Amane to America, to get her away from everything that had happened in England. Her father agreed it would be the best for Ryou if Amane went away for while and even Amane herself thought it right. Ryou, on the other hand, wasn't very happy at all. Before she left, he refused to talk to her and didn't end up writing to her until a year later. That was the toughest year of her life, but she had matured from the experience, and maybe even benefited from it.

Gathering her luggage, which she still had with her from Hawaii, Amane quietly let herself out of the room, and took the lift down to the reception area. The taxi was already there waiting for her, and Amane thankfully collapsed into the back seat, relieved that she could finally relax. Scrambling around in her pocket she located the piece of paper that had her father's address on it and gave the taxi driver vague directions of where to go. Unfortunately, Domino City Hospital and her father's house were on the opposite ends of town, so it took a while to get there, but the driver managed to amuse Amane as the journey commenced. When they reached the city centre, he gave her a full explanation on just about every building they passed, but Amane enjoyed listening, and looked around at the sights and the sounds of the city in wonder.

Japan was certainly the business centre of the world. Tall skyscrapers and massive buildings loomed over her, the last bit of the afternoon sun reflected in the translucent windows of the smart office buildings, sparkling like diamonds.

'That's Kaiba Corp.' Pointed out the driver, when he saw Amane looking at a large building out the window. 'You've heard of it?'

'Isn't it a gaming company?'

'That's it. Run by the most powerful man in Japan, Seto Kaiba. He would be…maybe about the same age as you.'

'My age?'

'Uh-huh, he's a genius all right. Kaiba Corp was originally a weapon's manufacturer, owned by Seto Kaiba's adoptive father. Well, the boy managed by most of the company's stocks from right under his stepfather's nose and take over Kaiba Corp.'

'Really?'

'I'm positive. My sister-in-law works there, she says Kaiba is nothing but an arrogant, scheming snake, although that's hardly surprising. In the world of business, you can't afford to be nice, you've just got to get in there and go as far as you can.' The taxi driver said, talking more or less to himself, than to Amane. 'Now, where was it that you wanted to go Miss?'

'Uh… 153 Terrance Street.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amane had just about fallen asleep by the time the taxi got to her father's house. Amane had seen pictures of the home before but was surprised at how beautiful the grand old manor was. Paying the taxi driver, she fumbled around for the key her father had left her and hauled her bags inside. As Amane let herself in, she gasped with pleasure as she took in the surroundings. Her father, being an archaeologist and a historian, had filled the rooms up to the brim with Ancient Egyptian artifacts, African pottery, carvings and relics from Central America, jade from China and art from England. Amane smiled, her aunt's home back in Hawaii was stark in contrast to her father's house here. It reminded her so much of her childhood, and she welcomed the memorable feeling of her old home back in England. But before she did anything else however, Amane had to ring her father.

'Hey dad.' Smiled Amane as she heard the reassuring voice of Kito Bakura on the other end of the line.

'Ai! How are you settling into Japan? I hope things haven't been too hectic.' Said her father, calling Amane by her pet name.

'Everything's wonderful.' Answered Amane, lying through her teeth.

No, her dad would not find out about what happened at the airport. Kito Bakura was on the verge of sending Ryou back to England to board. He had told Amane about how Ryou was acting strange lately and not doing so well in school, which surprised her, as Ryou always got top grades. Amane wanted to see for herself if her twin was really having trouble and took up the opportunity to come and see Ryou while their father was in Egypt, doing some research. Ryou thought she was just coming to visit, but her father had also sent her here to keep and eye on him.

'Ai, are you there?'

'Huh?' Amane snapped out of her thoughts. 'Yeah, sorry! So how's the dig going?'

'Not good, the landscape was more rugged than expected; I might be away for quite a bit longer than expected. How's Ryou?'

'He's fine! He's in the shower, but I'll send him your love.' Amane sweat dropped. She hated lying, but for Ryou's sake, she would do anything.

Amane talked her father another 20 minutes and discussed the artefacts he was recovering from the dessert in Thebes. Amane shared her love of archaeology with her father and listened, rather than talked for most of the conversation. After saying goodbye to her father she spent the rest the night, familiarising herself with the house and lounging around in the library, pouring over some of her father's photo albums of his travels around the world.

Her father had certainly been places. Amane could remember how he and her mother would drag their children all over the place, visiting foreign countries and unknown lands. With her father an archaeologist, and her mother a historian, it was only natural that she travelled. Amane couldn't remember how many times she had been to Africa or South America, but the one place she had been denied the pleasure of visiting was the capital of archaeology itself; Egypt. She had no idea why she never been there. Her parents always went when she was little; sometimes they even took Ryou with them; but never her. She remembered how badly she had wanted to go when she was younger; Egypt was a fantasy, exploring mighty pyramides, and tombs of the legendary Pharaohs, the great Sphinx, and The Valley of the Kings… It was all a wonderful dream to her when she was little, but now Amane had grown out of it. As much as she enjoyed travelling, Hawaii had given her a sense of wanting to stay in one place at one time. Moving all over the world now felt disorientated and unsettling, unlike the excitement and adventure she got from travelling when she was younger. Amane hoped now, that she would be able to see her brother more frequently, but she would still be quite content to go back to Hawaii, the sun, the sand, the sea. That was her life, and she had no intention of leaving it.****

**KAIBA CORP… (The next morning) **

'Find me details on Ryou Bakura now.' Ordered Kaiba to his secretary as he walked into his office. His secretary typed furiously away at her computer. She could tell Kaiba was in a bad mood, and she didn't want to be on the receiving end.

'As you know Mr. Kaiba.' Said his secretary, clearing her throat nervously. 'Ryou Bakura competed in Duellist Kingdom.' She scanned down the computer. 'His father is an archaeologist; it says here he is out of the country for the time being. His mother died when he was 10 years old and he has a twin sister, Amane Bakura who is living in Hawaii with her father's sister.'

_'So that could have been Bakura's sister?'_ Kaiba thought. _'Strange, they look nothing alike.'_

Kaiba entered his office and turned on his laptop. Staring sullenly down at the streets of Domino City, he realised he was going to have a hard time concentrating. He needed to start those stupid prototypes but it all seemed too much work. He was tired, his arm was hurting from the airport and he was still annoyed at Toshio Hanzu. He needed to take a break.

'I'm going out for a while, I'll be back later.' He said flatly to his secretary, walking back out of the office, heading to the lifts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amane wandered down the streets of Domino City. Due to jet lag, she had been up since the crack of dawn, so she had decided to go into Domino, and explore the town in more detail.

Domino City looked very promising and instead of taking the taxi, she chose to walk. Amane had discovered cities looked much more beautiful in the morning when there was less people, less noise and less traffic. She enjoyed browsing around the streets and looking in the shops, exercising the freedom of being able to do whatever she wanted and having no one around to annoy her. She liked being by herself, and if it were her choice, she would keep it that way forever.

About an hour later Amane wound up in the city centre and found herself amidst a sea of stuffy looking business people all clad in the same smart black suits and ties. Hawaii was very different from Japan, and Amane realised she looked completely out of place wearing just a t-shirt and jeans. Didn't people wear normal clothes here? Shrugging, she pushed through the mass of people and kept on wandering, when suddenly; someone grabbed her and pulled her into an unsuspecting alleyway.

'You're that brat's sister, aren't you?'

Amane looked up and saw a familiar pair of icy blue eyes staring coldly at her. It was that boy from the airport!

Kaiba snarled, pushing her into a wall. Amane panicked looking around for a way to escape, but he had her completely cornered.

'Well?' He snapped.

Amane nodded quickly. What was she going to do?

'So this is his sister,' Kaiba thought, 'She could prove useful.' Kaiba wasn't exactly sure how she could prove useful, but he was going to use her all the same. 'Are you sure you want to be doing this?' Kaiba played around with the idea. He could really make Bakura fall to his knees if he used this girl. But then, she didn't really have anything to do with it; this was between him and her brother, not her. 'But you can't exactly back out now can you?' Kaiba's sharp cobalt gaze bore into Amane. She shifted uncomfortably under his stare and looked down, trying to avoid him.

'Stupid girl.' Kaiba muttered. Twisting her around, he grabbed her hands and pulled them around her back.

'You're coming with me, act like everything is normal or else I'll break your neck.'

Leading her out of the alleyway, he dragged her back to Kaiba Corp, just across the street.

Amane wanted to scream, but no words could come. The guy looked strong, and it didn't seem like he was lying when he had threatened to kill her.

'Tell my secretary I'm going home for a while,' Kaiba said, barking at the guard on the front door, when he reached headquarters 'No one is to disturb me.'

'Yes Mr Kaiba.' The doorman looked at Amane wondering why she was with Kaiba, but said nothing.

'Good.' He smirked, leading her to the car park. The limo wasn't an option; the driver would be suspicious and Kaiba needed to get to home as quickly as possible. He would take one of his cars. Looking around, he took the first vehicle closest to him; he owned every single car here, so it wasn't like it mattered.

'Get inside.' He growled, pushing her into the back seat. Amane stumbled inside in a complete daze. She was in total shock. This was horrible. Everything was going wrong. Her trip to Japan was meant to be a peaceful, relaxing one, but instead, her brother had wound up in the hospital, and some crazy, sinister-looking guy was now kidnapping her. Ryou would soon wake up, and be ready to go home. What was he going to do when he found out Amane was gone? _'This is all my fault.'_ She thought sadly, looking in vain out the window.

Kaiba got in the front seat and turned on the car. Looking at her briefly, he saw how scared she was and did hesitate for a second whether he should do this or not. Well, if it meant getting back at Bakura he was all for it. He'd make Bakura beg for his precious sister before he was done with her. Pushing down hard on the accelerator he shut her out of his mind and sped off to the outskirts of town.

Amane looked over at the man who had taken her hostage. He was tall, but definitely only a teenager. What was up with the trench coat? Teenage guys didn't wear trench coats, although it did make him look more invading, and intimidating, if you could get any more evil than that. She remembered when the boy had taken her to that building, and the doorman had called him 'Mr. Kaiba'. Was this the man the taxi driver had told her about? The Seto Kaiba? Amane shuddered, those blue eyes reminder her of something, or someone, a long time ago. She knew she had seen them before.

Kaiba pulled up to his mansion, glad that it was Monday as Mokuba would be at school, and it would save him the long-winded explanation of why on earth he had taken a girl captive. The maids wouldn't annoy him, they knew better. His butler, on the other hand, probably would, Hobson had been the Kaiba family's butler for god knows how long. And although he was nosy and always in everybody else's business, Kaiba knew he could trust Hobson enough to keep this a secret.

The tall brunette looked in the rear view mirror at Amane. She had fallen asleep ages ago, no doubt exhausted and shocked from all that had happened. Kaiba got out of the car and opened the back door, picking up the girl in his arms. At least now that she was asleep, she wouldn't try to put up a fight. Not that the girl looked as though she would be any match for Kaiba, she felt incredibly weak and fragile in his arms.

Kaiba walked up the stairs and stood in the hallway, not really knowing what to do with Bakura's sister now that he had her.

'My god, what on earth have you been getting up to this time Seto?'

Sure enough, his butler appeared immediately from the kitchen.

'Hobson, you better not say anything about this.'

'Yes, yes. How long have I been serving the Kaiba household Seto?'

'Long enough to be addressing me by my first name I assume.'

Hobson laughed, 'Worst things have happened in this mansion.'

Kaiba frowned, was he talking about Gozaboru or himself? It was true that Kaiba had done some pretty awful things in the past, but he didn't regret it. His main aim in life was to provide for Mokuba, and so far, he thought he was doing okay.

'Well?'

'Well what?'

'Well what are you going to do with her?'

'Nothing.'

'Nonsense boy! Look at her! She's freezing! Bring her into the lounge by the fire!'

Kaiba did not appreciate being called a boy, but for Hobson, he let it slip. It's true, she was cold; he could feel the girl shivering against his chest. Shrugging, he followed Hobson to the main living room and dropped Amane on a couch next to the roaring fireplace, then collapsed in a chair next to her.

'You never really were a gentleman, were you Seto?'

'Well she's not exactly my god damn wife Hobson.'

His butler chuckled, 'I'll prepare one of the bedrooms for her.'

'This girl is a hostage, not a guest.'

'Well, if she's a hostage of the Kaiba Mansion, then she is sure to be treated like a princess.' Hobson grinned. This was new. Kaiba had never kidnapped anybody before. The butler could tell things were going to get interesting. Walking out of the living room, he hurried off to resume his chores.

Kaiba stared over at Amane who was sleeping soundly and looking a lot more peaceful than she had been beforehand. The thick flames of fire spread a shadow upon her skin as she softly breathed in and out, drawing in the warm air that surrounded her. Kaiba reached over and gently pulled away a few strands of hair that had fallen upon her face. He was positive he had seen her somewhere before. Especially those eyes. When he had pulled her into the alley and she had looked up at him, he felt as if she was reading him in some way. He couldn't describe the feeling; it was like she knew everything about his life.

_'Snap out of it, you're being stupid.'_

Kaiba shook his head, he couldn't be bothered going back to work, so decided to work on his duel disc plans in the office upstairs. Once he had finished his designs, he could start planning his Battle City Tournament.

_'And then once again, I'll be the number one duelist in the world. You better watch out Yugi…'_


End file.
